Character Competition
Rules Heres the forum Name: Age: History: Godparent: Mortal Parent: Apperance: Personality: Prizes will be 2 cabins of your choice for an individual goddess, including this one which makes it 3; Second, you get as many RPs as you want with Trivia or any goddess you also get to make the page Entries THIS MONTHS GODDESS IS TRIVIA Izzy- Violet Herd Name: Violet Herd Age: 19 History: James Herd was a amatuer magician. He met Trivia in Rome when there was a fight at one of his shows and she was trying to stop it. James helped stop the fight and asked Trivia her name. She said Alice Goodwin. James soon fell in love with Trivia and asked her on a date. She accepted. The 2 dated for 9 months when Violet was born. Alice then explained that she had to leave and why, which did break James heart. Violet had a hard childhood when she was 4-5. Her dad abused her an almost killed her. When Trivia found out, she came to James house to confront him. When James saw Trivia he got scared, When Violet saw her she showed trust. Trivia told Violet everything and said she would come back when it was time which soon enough it was When Violet was 17, Trivia came back and brought her to camp Godparent: Trivia Mortal Parent: James Herd Apperance: Personality: Shes really sweet Jaguar-Cecilia James Age: 16 Pic: Personality: Cecilia is a very sweet and kind girl, but that only happens when you get to know her. To most she is quiet and mysterious. Mortal Parent: Samuel James History: Cecilia mother, Trivia, and her father, Samuel, met at a park. Samuel was a world-famous magician. However, he kept his private life very private. Trivia was walking down a path when she saw him. She instantly felt a longing to be with him, if only for a little while. Samuel felt this too when she sat down to talk with him. They began to date, and did this for many months before Trivia, going by the cover name Olivia, explained to Samuel that she was pregent and had to leave. She would stay until the baby was3 months old, and then leave. And on October 7th, exactly 3 months after Cecilia was born, Trivia dispeered. Even thought Samuel knew what had happened, he was still sad. His sadness did not last long though, when he found another woman named Jenny. After they dated for 5 months, he proposed to her and they were married. Cecilia however, hated their marriage. She thought Jenny was only in the marriage for Samuel's money. In fact, she was. Jenny suspected this and kept Cecilia from seeing her father except when she was around. This wasn't hard, as Samuel frequently traveled a lot. However, Cecilia kept doing strange things. She would accidentally go to wash the dishes and end up with bubbles every where. She would go to close the door and accidentally burn it down. She would go to hug someone and electrocute them. when she finally was able to tell her father (when she was 13), he didn't believe her. That was by far, the worst part of her childhood. After this, Cecilia went silent. She wouldn't talk to Jenny or her father (this went on for 2 years). She wouldn't talk to the psychologist who came to visit her. When her father finally asked why she didn't speak, she simply answered, "I have nothing to say." This left her father puzzled. Soon after, Trivia showed up during the middle of the night and took her to camp. The Voting (Admins Only) Today is voting but jag and Izzy may not vote Izzy (For = 1+) Pop (Not =) Jag (For = 2+) Pop, Lupa (Not =)